Our Cute Little 'Sister'
by chachingmel123
Summary: Sure he died but he was an upbeat kind of person and liked his three older 'brothers' who looked after him. That was until he found out that the last 14 years he spent with them, was to secretly prepare him for a sex change when he became an adult. He understandable high tailed it.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Sure he died but he was an upbeat kind of person and liked his three older 'brothers' who looked after him. That was until he found out that the last 14 years he spent with them, was to secretly prepare him for a sex change when he became an adult. He understandable high tailed it.

OC dies and gets reborn as a mini Julie look alike, his adopted family refuse to see him as male so he leaves and joins a gang hoping to finally be treated like one of the guys.

I do not own Skip Beat.

Enjoy!

Kyoto was a naturally upbeat kind of person, but he was crying and cursing when a bus crashed through his home and smacked it into him.

The way he died was so unbelievable that it never even crossed his mind that he wasn't safe in his own home because seriously, who expects a double Decker bus to crash through your wall while you're watching a rerun of 'House' in your underwear in the morning?

He just wished his death didn't hurt so much because he was dead within seconds of impact and it was the most painful seconds of his life.

How was he still single and a virgin at age 28?

His soul left, what was left of his body as he ventured into the light in the sky and passed through into paradise filling him with a moment of peace before he felt someone tap him on his cheeks.

Rudely brought back to the world of the living, he opened his eyes to find himself lying face first on the ground, in front of him was a pair of old looking trainers that had holes.

He was tapped on the cheek again.

"Wake up, girl" A childlike voice said from above leaving him confused, the last time he checked, he didn't have breasts.

He moved his legs just to make sure 'little Kyoto' was still there and to his relief it hadn't fallen off when he was ran over and was it him, or did it feel smaller?

"Hey, girl. What's a girl like you doing passed out on the streets?" Another voice said.

"I'm not a girl" He said, getting up and shocked by how small and childlike his voice sounded like, when he was so used to his deep male voice.

As he got up and came face to face with two boys who looked no older than 7 or 8, one boy had blond hair and blue eyes, the other had black hair and chocolate brown eyes, they both looked like they were orphans or street rats by the dirt on their clothes and their face.

While he was busy expecting them, they were busy inspecting him.

Kyoto had no idea that he looked exactly like a two year old girl with blond hair and hazel eyes.

"Josh, I think she's lost it" The boy on the right said.

"Girl, where are your parents?" The other named Josh said, wondering if they could lead 'her' back.

The 'girl' frowned before saying. "Dead" before asking. "You don't happened to have a mirror on you do you?" For a two year old she spoke amazingly well.

The two boys shared a look before one of them got out a piece of glasses and gave it to 'her' and the 'girl' took it, 'her' eyes grew round as saucers once she saw her reflection.

Kyoto was shocked to see the face of a two year old girl with short blond hair and hazel eyes.

But he wasn't a girl!

He refused to believe he a girl.

There was only one way to find out.

His hands went to his small pink shorts and pulled them down.

"Wait what are.." both boys trailed of as they saw that the 'girl' was wearing car themed boxers and their eyes grow round when she pulled them down to reveal a thing in-between her legs.

And they could only come to one conclusion.

A BOY!?

"Holy crap! Your a BOY!" Josh exclaimed while the other, rubbed his eyes trying to dispel the image of a girl having the same thing as him.

Kyoto looked very relieved that he didn't turn into a girl and still kept his sex even though his face was now very gender confusing.

It took several minutes for the revelation to finally sink in for the two boys, in the end, they both decided.

The world was apparently a very mysterious place

.

"Well, if you don't have any parents that means you're just like us" Josh said, happy to find a fellow Street rat. "We can introduce you to our big brother Brick, he's nice and tries to take care of us"

At first Kyoto wanted to decline but then his Kyoto stomach growled, making both of them laugh and thus began his days oblivious to the fact he would grow up as a female.

It turned out, Brick, the two boys 'big brother', was a 12 year old kid, who immediately took a liking to him and all but passed out when he removed his clothes to bath on the street.

The other child who wasn't Josh was called Andrew and both of them laughed at their adopted older brother face when he found out that the cute little 'girl' was really a cute boy.

Now looking back at it, he should had realised something was wrong when he wasn't allowed to cut his hair and his hair was always tied up.

He should have suspected something when he was giving lessons that he shouldn't sit with his legs wide and always be polite.

He wanted to slap his younger self, clearly they were training him to be a girl.

At that time he was just so grateful to have a roof over his head and food, that he passed the whole 'little sister' thing as a joke and the one off comment about how he would make a 'good wife someday'.

He never could have imagined that they were exactly intending for him to become a girl.

His oldest brother always joked about having a little sister since he was surrounded by males all the time.

Time passed until it was 14 years after he woke up to who knows where and after another 'he's so cute, I wish he would turn gay joke' he found himself mysteriously inside his oldest brothers room.

Upon further inspection, he realized he had never been in the room before and his eyes couldn't help but be drawn to the stacks of magazines on the small table.

He picked up one and was shocked to see that they were all about having a sex change safely.

What the heck?!

Why did his brother own this?

Could it be?

The image of a female brick flashed into his mind and he felt like hurling.

He couldn't resist the call about wandering around the room and was a bit shocked to see pictures of him as he was growing up, along with drugs.

Drugs to help with the transition of becoming a woman.

What the?

He stared at the official looking letter on the floor and read it.

Why did it have his name on it?

According to the letter he had apparently sent a letter saying that he wanted to be a woman.

But that can't be right.

And then he was hit with a terrifying thought.

Why did his voice never get deeper despite being 16 years old?

Why was his face still round instead of angular like it should be?

Where was his adam apple?

Why was his eyes still huge when they should be smaller and angler and recently he began to develop several bumps on his chest.

 **Where the breast area was.**

Holy shit, where they drugging him!?

Where they trying to turn him into a female!?

"Fuck!" He said, he wished he never looked into this room.

Betrayal, that's what he felt as he stared at the drugs and very official looking documents.

He didn't want to turn into a girl, what could he have possibly have said to make them think he wanted to be one!?

He realised with horror that it be would too easy to change his gender since he already looked so much like a female.

Even the clothes he was wearing weren't proper male clothes, it was for both genders.

Well he sure as hell didn't want to become a Miss, in this lifetime.

He liked being male and nothing was going to change that, so fuck them.

He was fucking leaving this place while he still could, he had to leave before his brothers came back, he packed all his possession…

He saw his possessions.

"..."

Actually, on second thought, seeing how girly everything was.

He packed his brother Josh clothes, tied his hair back and placed a baseball cap over his head before he ran.

He loved that his adopted brothers had taken care of him for so long but he can not stay with people who want him to have a bloody sex change by force.

The good thing about being a street rat was that the law barely affected you, so he stole a motorbike without remorse quite easily and drove off with it before the owner could come back, you learn to drive all sorts of vehicles when you're running from the police.

Kyoto didn't know where he was going, all he know was that he had to get as far away as possible.

The motorbike cried out for gas within three hours making him stop at a gas station, he cursed as he scrambled the money he had saved and sighed as he began to fill the tank up.

"Hey, look at that babe" A guy said from a far.

"Holy shit, she's smoking hot even if she's in guys clothes" another guy said.

"She looks a bit young don't you think?" Another guy said, "And she's so flat looking" looking at the lack of chest which was a huge disappointment.

"I don't care. A babe is a babe and the more younger they are, the less likely they are to put up a good fight" One guy said, before grinning. "Let's go and say hi"

"Hey, girly" One of them, called out as they all walked towards 'her', his breath stinking of alcohol and cigarettes.

The 'girl' didn't turn around or respond and looked to be focused on the gas meter.

Meanwhile a new guy arrived on the scene for his midnight snack, he was stunned by the beautiful teenage 'girl' in boy's clothes besides a gas meter, before getting the whole picture, only to realise 'she' was getting harassed by three guys possibles twice her age and was about to jump in when.

"Hey, girly, I'm talking to you" one of the man said, grabbing the 'girl' shoulder.

The next thing the man know, he had a clear snap coming from his wrist and pain.

Lots and lots of pain, the guy let out a pain filled scream as clenched his broken arm in pain.

The girl merely turned around and said in a very unlady like manner.

"Fuck off"

"Why you,bit-" One the other guys began, only to be hit by a strong kick delivered to his face sending him flying.

The 'girl made eye contact with the only one left.

"What are you looking at?" 'she' said.

"Crazy bitch" The last one standing said, as reached to his back pocket to get out a small pocket knife, only to be met with a very strong fist to the jaw, making him cough up blood but the 'girl' wasn't done yet, she grabbed him by the hair and tossed him like a bowling ball ready to collide with two pins.

His male buddies.

The young man who came for a mid-night snack could only watch in shock at the 'girl' display of strength, while he wonder where all that power came from.

The 'girl' stepped forward and the three man had enough sense, to scramble together before running, muttering something about a monster girl.

The 'girl' suddenly turned towards him as he crept closer and said. "What are you looking at asshole or do you want to harass me too?"

The male had enough sense to quickly shake his head as the gas finished and the 'girl' went into the store to pay.

"HEY'" He said, as he followed 'her' out of the store. "How did a girl like you learn how to fight like that?"

His comment got him a strong kick in the ball's.

 _W-why, did she?_ The male couldn't understand the extreme reaction, as he crumbled to the floor clutching his jewels.

"I will only say this once, so listen carefully, you bastard." The 'girl' hissed.

"I'M A GUY!"

"Huh?" Was all that came out of the guy mouth.

"Are you deaf? Do you want me to confirm my gender right in front of your eyes?" Kyoto said, pulling his pants down till his butt was fully on display and the guy looked like the whole world had come crashing down as he stared at the elephant between his legs.

"A-A GUY!? How!?" The male couldn't understand what was swaying in front of him.

Since when did guy start looking like pretty girls!?

Before replaying the scene he just saw, now that he know the three men were unknowingly hitting a guy.

The situation was hilariously funny.

"Dude..no wonder you kicked those guys asses, earlier" The male said, trying to hold in his laughter. "*cough* It must be really annoying looking so much like a girl, you must be asked out on dates by guys all the time."

Kyoto growled, he did not want to think about all those guys that came up to him thinking he was a girl instead he merely walked away towards his stolen motorbike.

"Hey, kid, you don't have nowhere else to go, right?" The man suddenly said, stopping Kyoto in his tracks. "I can tell, since you look like you're running away from home or you don't even have a home in the first place. Why don't you come with to meet my boss? It's better than sleeping under a bridge tonight"

And Kyoto actually thought about, he really didn't want to sleep in the sewers or under a damp bridge tonight and said.

"Fine but tell your boss that I'm a guy" He said.

Because he sure as hell, wasn't going going to share a room with the girls.

And scene!

Right now, I think I will leave this as a one shot. If I have 10 review, favs and followers than I will turn this into a story so until then, enjoy this as a one-shot. Please review/Fav and follow!

Right now, I think I will leave this as a one shot. If I have 10 review, favs and followers than I will turn this into a story so until then, enjoy this as a one-shot. Please review/Fav and follow!


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for all the favs and follows!

I do not own Skip Beat.

Enjoy!

Kyoto couldn't help but wonder how he found himself here.

He recalled all the events that lead him up to this moment.

Let's see now..

He found out that the person he looked up to for years, had been preparing him to change gender without his knowledge or approval, he stole somebodies motorbike, that person is probably hunting him down as he sat here, he had to fill up the tank and ended up beating some old geezers who were harassing him, than he ended up picking up a complete stranger and now he was here.

When the guy said he could have a place to stay for the night, thanks to the person he called 'boss', Kyoto had been naive in thinking that it was a man, that was actually a shop owner or something.

He didn't expect this busty women with long blonde hair and blue eyes in front of him, who was currently, trying to suffocate him with her large breasts.

"Well of course, sweety. You can stay here as long as you need" She said, hugging him, everyone had a nice view of her clevage.

Never in both lives did he think, he would die by being smothered to death by a large pair of breasts.

But then again, he didn't think that he would die the first time around, being run over by a bus in his own living room in a fresh pair of boxers.

Ch 2: The World that he was shielded from.

Kyoto could only blink as he was lead to a large out of date Japanese styled house, by big, strong, very scary looking males, each of them were holding several weapons on their person.

What is this?

A Yakuza Mafia movie!?

This isn't Japan!

This is frickin Dallas, you don't expect to see this kind of building amongst the big skyscrapers or even the ghettos!

Did they think they were in some kind of fricken Japanese movie of something?

Kyoto was lead inside, the guy who directed him here was nowhere to be seen and he tried his best not to inhale the smoke of weed and Cocane as he entered through one of the doors, he had never smelt such a combination in his entire life time, but smokes was definitely something he inhaled.

After all, it was impossible to avoid it nowadays, especially where he used to live.

His former, older brother Brick, made sure to have a strict no drugs policy especially in the house, which he hadn't realize how strange that sounded until now.

He had been a street rat until a couple of months ago when Brick had finally gotten a place to stay, before that he should have been pretty exposed to the world around him.

Now looking back, his life wasn't really that bad and the crime rate wasn't really that high. it was like all the troublemakers in the neighborhood were looking out for each other.

Just how much was he shielded from the world by his brothers?

Did they expect him to join the regular people who didn't have to steal for food and carry out favors just to survive?

He was lead to room where he heard the sound of women talking, he kind of froze when he realised that they were stopping here.

.

.

Did they think?

He turned around and found that both men were expected him to go in.

"Um,I think there's been a mistake" He began, he didn't want to offend anyone right now. "I'm not supposed to be in this room." Surely they didn't think he was a girl right?

Just than the door opened and out came a very drunk boss of women, in her hand was a bottle of cheap alcohol.

"Kyoto *hic*, did you come to visit big sis?" She said, putting an arm around him and swaying a bit.

No. He thought, and what was this women strength? He thought as he struggled to get free.

"Madam, we were showing her to her room" One of the guys said, confirming his suspicions.

Did he really look that much of girl?

He cursed his brothers for his feminine traits he was sporting.

But to his surprise, the woman frowned both her eyebrows and said. "What are you talking about? *hic*, he should be the man room" making more than one pair of eyes widened including himself.

She could tell, even though she was drunk!?

"'He!?" One of the men said, with wide eyes.

"You can't tell *hic*?" She said, "He's pretty but he doesn't have any boobs and he's got something here" touching him in a very uncomfortable area of his body making him stiffen. "*hic*, I noticed it when I hugged him earlier. *hic* he doesn't feel like a girl at all."

Both men looked at him, as if he had just introduced them to his second secret head.

Well if the boss said so, then it must be true, they both thought.

To think...this world was such a mysterious place.

"Sorry, lad, honest mistake" One of the men said, as he was lead away from the women's room, the boss lady drunkly waved back at him, as he was taken to his proper room.

Finally he was going to be with his own gender.

"YOU SON OF BITCH! HOW DARE YOU STEAL MY GLASS!" A voice called out making him freeze.

"WHY THE HELL ARE YOU SHOUTING!? JUST GET ANOTHER GLASS, YOU LAZY ASS!" Another voice yelled back.

The room became mysteriously quiet, before all hell broke loose.

Kyoto was startled by the sound of a loud of bang followed by gun-shots!

"STAY STILL, YOU BASTARD!" Came one of the voices from before..

"CRAZY FUCKER, PUT THE GODDAMN GUN DOWN!" Another voice from before yelled.

Kyoto was honestly too scared to walked into the room, he wonder if it wasn't too late for him to run.

He could find a bridge to spend the night.. Maybe.

But the door was already being open by his traitorous right hand, he just hoped that the moment the door opened in full, he wouldn't find a bullet through his head waiting for him on the other side.

All movement from the other side seemed to stop, as they all noticed that the door was sliding away to relieve a young looking kid, in dirty clothes and clutching an old look rucksack.

He must have looked like a small mouse compared to them.

Kyoto found to his horror, that his imagination of what the room might look like inside, wasn't really that off the mark.

Four to six guys were in the corner, smoking and drinking as they played cards.

There was circle of guys placing bets on, if the person with the gun would kill his target before the day was out.

A couple of guys were spawn across the floor, unconscious from either the mini-fights that broke out or they simply drank too much and were currently sleeping in their own vomit or someone else own.

Some moron thought it was a bright idea to fry dried fish indoors, which explained the ashy atmosphere and one guy was currently holding a gun while another seemed to be mid-way into taunting the guy.

What was this place?

Had he entered hell?

"Who the fuck are you?" He wasn't sure who said it and he did not want to.

"I've never seen you before.." One guy said, the man had the words 'Fuck You' on his chest, the man was approach him with a shaved head.

Kyoto thought, there was no time to wonder why the guy was half naked, the guy reeked of cigarettes and ash.

"Hey, girly aren't you in the wrong room?" Another guy said, taking another puff of his cigar.

All Kyoto found himself doing was standing there being terrified.

His reaction was understandable when you believe yourself to be on some level, a normal person and now you thrown in this kind of situation, but his reaction was worse because his brother's tended to shield him from as much as this world as possible.

But now, there was no shielding him from it.

This was the world he lived in.

And he was terrified.

"Ah" Someone said, Kyoto didn't dare turn around, in case someone was point a weapon at his head when he turned. "You're the kid who gave me a ride back" making a lot people look at him and Kyoto finally did take a look, only to find that it was..

The man who offered him a place to stay!

"Bozey, you know this kid?" A guy next to the man said.

What kind of name is 'Bozey'? Kyoto couldn't help but think.

The man currently had a cigarette in his mouth and was playing cards, the man suddenly got up and approached the kid and placed a hand on Kyoto shoulder and said. "Sure I know him, he's the one that gave me a ride back. The fact that he wasn't throw out, mean's boss gave him the okay to stay"

I could have been thrown out?! Kyoto thought, the man never mentioned that he wouldn't be accepted!

"This is Kyoto" The man said, before smiling. "And he's my cute little sister"

Sister.

Something just snapped within him at that one phrase.

Before he even realised it, Kyoto fist had connect to the man chest.

Hard.

The man never saw it coming and it showed from the complete surprise in the man expression as he doubled over.

"I'm a guy asshole!" Kyoto said, in anger, raising his small and slender fist in anger before turning to everyone else and said. "AND IF ANY OF YOU FUCKERS, DARE TO SUGGEST OTHERWISE, YOU WILL FIND YOURSELF ON THE OTHER END OF MY FISTS!"

Silence was met in the room after that statement and Kyoto thought he had scared them.

Then they all burst out laughing.

"HE'S SO CUTE!" Someone said.

"To think he downed Bozey with one hit!" Another person said, laughing.

"Did you see how he shook his small fist?" Another person laughed, "I thought I was going to cuddle him!"

Kyoto cheeks flushed red, in embarrassment.

"No offence kid" the man nickname 'bozey' said. "But that was possible the cutest thing, I've ever seen in my entire life. How is anyone going to take seriously when you looked like a frickin princess?"

Kyoto cheeks burned, he didn't think he was that bad, he thought he look fierce in his mind.

He cursed his brother's for making him this way.

"Well at least, you successful got on everyone good side" Bozey said, "Even old Joey cracked a smile. You welcome to stay here" before the man reached down and whispered in Kyoto right ear.

"If you want to survive, sleep with one eye open, tonight"

What!?

Why did Kyoto feel like this guy was completely serious?

That night, Kyoto couldn't sleep at all.

This turned out to be a good thing because, he found a lot of guys 'mysteriously' finding their way to his sleeping bag.

He was completely oblivious to what was happening in his old home.

#His former home#

"Josh" Brick said, turning to his younger 'brother', the now young man was in the room he shared with his two brothers. "Have you seen Kyoto, around anywhere? He should have been back hours ago" plus the drugs he put into his 'little sister's' cup, disguised under as hot chocolate wasn't going to be consumed by itself.

"Don't know" The strikingly good looking young man said, with blonde hair and blue eyes. "But you shouldn't worry about it. You know he sometimes comes home really late at night. He's probably shooting the breeze or something. He'll come back when he's cold or hungry."

And Brick know he shouldn't be worried but he was, he thought the three boys to be like his children, and as a father, he would naturally be worried if one of them was out longer than normal.

"Brick" Josh said.

"Yes, Josh" Brick answered.

"Have you seen some of my clothes?" Josh said, "I can't seem to find the jeans you gave me last Christmas or my favorite sweater."

"Your probably not looking hard enough" Blake said, not really thinking much of it. "Those clothes will probably turn up, one way or another"

"Your right" Josh said, "Maybe there in the wash or something" just shrugging it off, he convinced himself that he would find them sooner or later.

He didn't know, he would never see his missing clothes.

It wasn't until several days had passed, did they conclude that Kyoto was truly missing and when that happened, it would be too late..

After all.

What police officer was mad enough to venture into this neighbourhood?

And scene!

Thank you for the favs and follows! Next chapter, eight years have passed and all the effects of the drugs Kyoto had unknowingly taken has long since worn off, he is now a fully grown man, Kyoto is 3 years older than Koun and the gang decide that they want to move to a better neighbourhood that won't try to rob them at every corner so they need to earn some cash. They send Kyoto to work as a model wither he likes it or not. Review/ Fav and follow!


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Skip Beat.

Enjoy!

"It's been eight years since that day" Bozey said, the man wasn't looking that much older than eight years ago, his hair was shorter that's for sure.

"Bozey, what the fuck are you on about?" The man next him said, as they engaged in a game of cards, the winner gets a whole bottle of Alcohol to himself.

"I was just thinking about how long it's been since the day Kyoto joined us, you know" Bozey said.

The boy turned man, was sitting not that far away from them, in his own separate circle with a cigarette in his mouth, something that would have horrified his former brothers if they came across him like that, the drugs that were in his system had long since being flushed out years ago and what a change.

Before everyone's very eyes, he started looking more like a male, the first to go, was his flawless neck. For the first time in his life, he had seen that he actually had an Adams apple!

The next to go where the bumps he was feeling from his chest, it was now smooth and flat and that meant, he could finally go to the bathroom with the guys and not have to brush off questions about the 'swelling' on his chest area.

The next to go, was his round face and really wide eyes, his eyes became smaller and his face became more angular.

Than came his height and body shape, no longer was his arms and legs painfully slender and his hips rounded, but it began to look as it should and more masculine, he was also happy about his first major growth spurt in years, it was like all that pent up energy suddenly exploded now once the drugs in his system became a whole lot weaker.

And the last to change was his voice, goodbye his smooth and very girl voice, he almost cried when his voice started cracking, he thought he would never hear that sweet sound coming from his own voice and now it proved that he was indeed a man.

Unfortunately this meant that the guys around him, thought his changing voice was the second most hilarious thing they had ever heard, and constantly teased him about it and on more than one occasion, they tried to bring out, the off-ness of his voice, just to get a good laugh.

Jerks.

While the women around him thought his new breaking voice was the cutest thing they had ever heard and were always cuddling him and cooing at him within minutes.

Thank god that's over, his voice was now deep and that's how it should stay.

He had gone from a very feminine looking 16 year old boy to a 24 year old man, cutting his hair occasionally was too much of a hassle, plus he didn't trust anybody around him to cut his hair decently without some hidden motive.

If anybody had asked, he was definitely what you would call a gorgeous young man, he would have no problem in the entertainment sector if he ever went into it.

"DAMN IT!" Rainelda Di Buono aka, their boss yelled, slamming the door open and almost breaking it in the process. "We've been robbed!"

Only for everyone to turn to her, before going back to their activities.

"So what boss?" One guy said, "We're robbed all the time"

"But we don't get robbed twice in the same day!" Rainelda said, "It's getting more frequent now and if this keeps up, we won't have enough money to afford our daily booze!"

Now this got everyone's attention.

A life without their usual dose of booze?

It's pure hell!

"N-No alcohol?" A guy said, before he promptly fainted while many were looking pale and looking at the booze in their hands or beside them, like it was the last pleasure they would have on earth.

"Boss that's terrible!" Someone said, while many other's agreed.

"That's why, were moving out into a better neighbourhood" She said, surprisingly all of them.

"But boss, where do we get the money to do that?" Bozey said, "Surely you don't expect us to borrow, from a drug Lord. You know their interest rates are crazy and their extremely two faced.

"That's why where going to work for the money" She said, sitting down while other's were looking at her like she grow a second head. "If we all pitch in, we can have enough money by the end of the month"

"But boss, you know we don't do work" someone said, "And there's no guarantee that any of us would give you the full sum, we might spent a bit on booze" knowing many couldn't resist the temptation of alcohol.

"That's why I have a solution" She said, with a smile and for some reason she was looking at an uninterested Kyoto.

More eyes joined her and Kyoto was beginning to have the strong feeling like he's being watched and turned around.

He was startled to find out the whole room was looking at him, even boss.

"What?" He said, why was everyone looking at him?

"Kyoto" The boss said with a certain gleam in her eyes.

"Your quiet handsome, aren't you?"

And for some reason, Kyoto didn't like where this was going.

Ch 3: Pretty boy debut's for cash.

Yep, he didn't like it.

He didn't like it a lot.

Apparently the boss wanted him to go to a rich part of Dallas and try out as a new model.

A Model!

All protest fell on death ears, as all of them began scheming on how to make him look as appealing as possible while spending virtually nothing.

Before he even know what was happening, he had been carted off to the ladies room by evilly smirking women, set in front of a large mirror and a big brush was in front of his face.

Two guys had to restrain him the whole time while he was kicking and screaming, before he found himself stripped naked to his red striped boxers and forced to try clothing after clothing in giggle women hell.

The guys in the other room could only wince and pray when his screams reached their own ears, trying to drown out the sound of male torture.

They felt even more uneasy when the screams suddenly stopped.

Had Kyoto been killed?

Already they were preparing for his funeral, when the door suddenly opened and out came the more gorgeous looking male they had ever seen.

Kyoto skin was practically glowing, his eyelash's seemed to have miraculous gotten longer, his hair was down and clearly brushed well, he was in a white top that was open to show his glorious collar bone and belly button, dressed in a black velvet jacket and jeans, complete with smart shoes.

If anyone who was specialized, in the Model world, they would have told him, he liked like a male version of one Juliena Hizuri.

Kyoto had never felt so disturbed and violated in his life, as one guy gave him a sexy whistle, while a lot of them began staring at his ass.

He was thankfully that he was dragged away and shoved into a black van, to attend his 'audition' that he had no idea he had, until a couple of minutes ago.

One thing for sure.

He certainly dressed the part of model.

#Central Dallas#

It wasn't really an odd thing to see a black van park itself on the pavement, black vans were fairly common especially from tourists visiting.

However it was a strange thing to see a gorgeous man walk out of the boot of the car no less.

Women did a double take and so did the men, as many assumed this man was a celebrity, somebody special, they would have never fought it, he was just a regular guy in one of the lowest parts of the country.

Kyoto was used to ignoring anyone as he walked into the large upscale building, feeling eyes on him, he would like nothing more than to smoke right now, until he remembered, he wasn't wearing his own jeans.

As expected the building was pretty upscale and Kyoto fully expected it to light up when dawn came.

After all, it wouldn't do if he got paid the minimum wage per hour, the place had to pay well and the photo had to be quiet public, for money to truly begin to pour in.

There was no way he was getting out of this, as both big men dressed in black pushed him forward.

"Excuse me" He said, to the receptionist who was looking at him with wide eyes before a deep heavy blushed appeared on his face. "I'm here to try out for the men's body spray advert" he said, wanting to die.

Was he really doing this.

"Of course" The woman said, with a smile and a creepy something else. "Just go through the door on your right and it's the second door on the left"

"Thank you" He said, with a small smile, increasing the blush on her face as he followed her instructions, he found himself in a small room leading to an even bigger room, he might have arrived more stylishly than the rest but he had to wait, like everybody else.

He tried to ignore the way other pretty males were looking at him, before palling at the sight of his 'bodyguards', more like captors.

Guys came and went, there was absolutely nothing in their faces, that gave even a hint of what went on inside, but finally it was his turn and he couldn't have been more dreading it.

He was forced up and almost shoved through the door where he was instant met with a group of three, one man and two women.

They were all looking at him with some kind of interest, he had no idea that they were all shocked by his resemblance to a certain supermodel.

"Hello" The man said, starting at light. "What's your name?"

"It's Kyoto" He said, straightening himself. "Kyoto Di Buono" the boss had adopted him a few years back, when it became clear, he truly had nowhere else to go and nobody would be coming for him, the women thought him having not a last name was a crime against nature itself.

They were all surprised by the foreign sounding name.

"And Mr Buono, why do you want to model in this advert?" The Women on the right said, as all three of them leaned in to hear what he had to say.

"To be honest" He said, "I don't want to be here, right now" shocking all of them.

Was he serious?

"Then, why are you here?" The man said.

"It's to make money" He said, being honest with them "I couldn't care less about being famous, having fans or even being rich. I was practically force to come here. I have no interest what's so ever in modelling or taking part in this. I'll much rather be home, playing a pack of cards."

Stunning all three of them.

Clearly this had never happened before, this person was certain unique.

"However" he said, before smiling. "Their my family and I would like to help out anyway I can to make their lives better. I too am tired of being robbed every time, I walk down the street. If I can help in getting a new house in a better neighbourhood than I'll help out no matter what. Even if I have to sell my looks which I prefer not to."

This man is different...They all thought, his words were truly sincere, usually, people came to them as another step in their careers or to get more noticed.

But this man honestly didn't care if he was here or not.

"Thank you, Mr Buono" The man said, not showing any of his thoughts inwardly. "You may go, just fill out your contact details on the way out, we'll return back to you in a week"

"Sure" he said, and he couldn't have been more quicker out of the door, all three of them were pretty stunned at the man's eagerness to leave.

The man was truly interesting.

#A Week Later#

Kyoto while in the middle of target practice with a toy gun, heard the phone ring, a drunk guy ended up getting their first and the idiot put everything on loud speaker for the whole house to hear.

"Hello?" A Familiar man's voice which Kyoto immediately recognised, it made him rush to the phone drawing attention. "Is Mr Buono here?"

Now there was definitely people loitering around and he said. "Yes?" Poking his head around the corner.

"Good, I've got the right number" The man said.

"I'm here to inform you, that you got the job. Shooting starts on Monday"

And scene!

Next chapter, Kyoto makes his debut in the modelling world and he's more than a little shocked by the flock of offers he get's afterwards, he is even more shocked when he is shipped off to the Bahamas for two month to do a large photoshoot. Review/ fav and follow!


	4. A Letter of Thanks

Hi. It's your Author Mel...

I honestly did not think this day will come.

I'm now off this site.

I've officially left Fanfiction, period.

Well...

I've not exactly left Fanfiction completely. I might upload chapters onto my P.A.T.R.E.O.N. (without the dots) but the next chapter for any story you are following from me, will never be posted on this site or any other site other than my P.A.T.R.E.O.N (without the dots)

So, if you were hoping for the next chapter of 'Saving the World From It's Own Madness', 'Tommy Turner', 'Through those Steel Green Eyes', 'Were God's Do Not Tread', 'The Dark Panda' and many more, across my two Fanfiction Accounts.

I just can't do this no more.

I've tried so hard to stay here for those who want to read my work, but nothing has changed despite my attempts.

However, I am thankful for 'TotalApathy' for agreeing to support me, I was honestly shocked that somebody, could tell me that they valued the hours I put into a chapter, beyond that of a Review.

So, Thank you.

Thanks to everybody who followed me from the very beginning and kept me going.

And Thanks for those who joined in to support me with the reviews as the years flow by.

I'll never forget you.

Goodbye.

The Final Message from your favorite Author Mel.


End file.
